Ralliement contre Ombrage
by ElodieSnape93
Summary: Dolores Ombrage refait surface après trois ans de silence... mais cela ne plaira pas du tout à Poudlard et une alliance improbable se créera. OS sur Harry Potter centré sur le couple Severus Snape et Hermione Granger.


_Ne pas prendre en compte le tome 7. Dumbledore ne meurt pas donc Snape ne le tue pas. Draco est devenue ami avec Hermione et un peu avec Harry et Ron. Voldemort n'ait pas mort mais les Horcruxes ne sont pas tous détruits. La Bataille Finale n'a pas eu lieu._

**Ralliement contre Ombrage****.**

Indignation. Voilà le mot parfait pour décrire la situation. Hermione et ses amis étaient dans la Grande Salle, elle était revenue à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année de magie ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient en train de manger un très bon plat quand les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent, ils pouvaient tous voir une petite femme, habillée tout en rose, voici son nom : Dolores Ombrage. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et l'accueilli avec une moue désespérée, se mit à côté de son comptoir puis énonça :

\- J'aimerais vous dire que Dolores Ombrage sera à nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'aimerais aussi que vous l'accueilliez chaleureusement, et oui, désolé, dit-il en voyant que le ton commençais à monter.

Tout le monde se tut, aucun bruit, aucun applaudissement, le silence total. Chez les Professeurs, des grimaces se lisent sur presque tous les visages. A la fin du repas, le Directeur nomma les préfets en chefs : Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Les deux ennemis sortirent de La Salle puis le professeur Macgonagall et Snape les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur appartement commun. Le Professeur Snape regarda Hermione pendant tout le chemin. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Hermione fut subjuguée par la grandeur de la pièce et de la décoration. Malfoy se dirigea vers un portrait d'un serpent et elle vers un portrait d'une très belle elfe. Elle devait choisir un mot de passe : Elue du Feu. Elle aimait beaucoup ce mot de passe. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux professeurs puis en profita pour soutenir le regard de Severus Snape mais assez timidement et rentra enfin dans sa chambre, s'installe puis s'endors rapidement.

Elle se réveilla vers 6h30, se prépara et partit avec Malfoy à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Draco bougonna car ils commencèrent par Potions. Elle salua tous ceux qui étaient à la table des Gryffons puis mangea. Le Trio d'Or partis après avoir mangé, en route pour les cachots, direction Potion.

Le professeur Snape ouvra sa porte d'une manière toujours aussi brutale puis leur demanda de rentrer d'un air glacial. Le cours de Potion se passa sans encombre à part peut-être une retenue pour Neville et 50 points retirés à Gryffondor. Hermione attendu que tout le monde fut partis pour parler au Professeur Snape.

\- Que voulez-vous ? dit-il froidement.

\- En fait, euh… j'aimerais prendre des cours de potions avancées avec vous, si cela était possible ?

\- Et pourquoi voulez- vous en prendre ?

\- Bah, j'aimerai bien faire un métier en rapport avec les potions, dit-elle timidement.

\- Bien, je verrai avec le Directeur. Sortez et allez en cours tout de suite !

Le soir, après avoir mangé, certains Gryffondor de 7ème année se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Tout le monde commença à parler d'Ombrage et de ses sales manières de contrôler encore Poudlard. Certains Gryffons avaient entendus qu'Ombrage avait été envoyée encore ici pour soit disant la sécurité de tous. Tous ensembles, ils élaborèrent un plan : ils devront tout faire pour qu'elle parte définitivement de notre école !

Un mois passa, Snape avait accepté les cours particuliers et cela se passait sans soucis malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait en accumulant les cours magistraux et les options qu'elle a elle-même choisies. Snape n'était pas le même avec Hermione, il lui parlait comme à son égal et la complimentait quelques fois.

Les Gryffons rebelles avaient acheté des produits des jumeaux Weasley et de chez Zonko mais ils attendront le bon moment pour les utiliser. Pour l'énerver, ils lancèrent de petits sortilèges et se sont mis difficilement d'accord avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard pour embêter Ombrage encore plus. Grâce à tout cela, le crapaud du Ministère fut à bout mais persista toujours à rester ici.

Aujourd'hui, le 14 octobre 1997, les élections de Quidditch pour Gryffondor se passèrent à merveille, Harry était de nouveau attrapeur et Ronald le nouveau gardien de l'équipe. Le midi, un corbeau se posa près de Mione et leurs tendis une lettre du bout de son bec. Les garçons et Ginny se regardèrent Hermione ouvris la lettre et la lis. Elle posa son regard vers le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard : la lettre était une convocation dans son bureau, ce soir après le dîner. Les amies se regardèrent, surpris de cette convocation douteuse.

Le soir après le dîner, les concernés étaient assis sur une chaise, à côté du bureau du Professeur en question, y comprit Draco. Le professeur Rogue commença à parler :

\- Bien, j'ai vu avec votre directrice de maison et le directeur et nous nous sommes mis d'accord, vous avez carte blanche pour nous débarrasser de cette satanée Ombrage.

Interloqués, ils étaient surpris de cette requête surtout de la part de ce professeur en particulier.

\- Mais attendez, je ne comprends pas tout, vous nous donnez carte blanche, pour TOUT faire ? dit Harry.

\- Oui Mr Potter, TOUT. Mais pour cela je vais vous aider.

\- Mais comment ? Dit-elle toute intéressée !

\- Et bien... Miss Granger, avec des potions et vous allez m'aider à en faire pendant vos cours particuliers, ceci est un bon entrainement.

Et ils partirent, chamboulés mais excités de tout cela.

Et pendant un mois, ce fut une bataille. Tout Poudlard, à part peut-être les Serpentards, alliés contre Dolores Ombrage. Il y avait eu des produits Weasley et de Zonko partout ainsi que de multiples coups bas. Grâce aux potions qu'Hermione avait créées avec le professeur Rogue, Ombrage n'en pouvait plus.

Le soir du 15 Novembre, Ombrage rentra dans le bureau du professeur Snape, en furie. Et une potion de notre invention de trop sembla-t-elle à Hermione ; car Ombrage savait qu'il lui donna des cours particuliers. Elle la vit avec des cheveux multicolores qui changèrent de couleur à chaque seconde. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout fit un petit sourire puis éclata de rire. Snape vient près d'elle et constata le pourquoi du comment de son éclat de rire. Il fit un gentil rictus.

\- Granger, ne riez pas, je n'en peux plus, je pars de ce maudis château et ce à cause de vous, bravo, j'en parlerai au ministre de la magie ! dit Ombrage en colère.

\- Et bien c'est cool pour vous, allez- y dégagez, crapaud tout rose ! Dis- je en masquant mon rire.

Puis elle partit toujours en furie, et à ce moment, Hermione vit pour la première fois de sa scolarité, Severus Snape faire un sourire et non un rictus. Et elle le trouva beau et charmant et non une chauve-souris graisseuse.

Le lendemain, dès le départ d'Ombrage, ce fut la fête, feu d'artifice à gogo et pas de cours de la journée.

Depuis ce jour-là, Severus et Hermione se sont rapprochés. Ils se parlaient pendant les cours particuliers de choses autres que les potions et il souriait de plus en plus. Et elle apprécia de plus en plus ce genre de moment.

Hermione et ses amis passèrent les vacances de Noël chez les Weasley. Pendant les deux semaines, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Severus Snape et des moments de complicités qu'ils avaient. Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruit par Harry et Albus Dumbledore.

Le samedi 16 Avril 1998, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco et Mione étaient dans la forêt interdite, dans un endroit très beau et très éclairé comme une clairière. Il y a les professeurs Snape, Macgonagall, Remus Lupin qui est maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Tonks et Albus. Les jeunes adultes étaient là car, le directeur voulait qu'ils s'entrainent à la pratique de la magie et à les préparer physiquement à la future bataille finale.

Le professeur Macgonagall les mettaient à l'épreuve concernant la métamorphose. Remus leur remémora certains sortilèges de défense. Albus regarda l'entrainement. Tonks les remirent dans le bain du sport. Et le professeur Rogue les entraina à la magie noire c'était une autre paire de manche. En tout, ils se sont entrainés pendant plus de deux heures. Pendant toute cette journée d'entrainement intensif, Hermione avait sentis le regard de Severus Snape posé sur elle intensément presque tout le temps, mais bizarrement, elle apprécia cela; elle était flattée d'avoir ce genre de regards.

Pendant 15 jours, Harry n'arrêta pas de dire que la bataille approchait à grand pas, il le sentait à cause de sa cicatrice.

Le 2 mai 1998, Mione parla à Severus de ce qu'Harry ressentait concernant la bataille. A l'évocation de cette guerre, elle se mit à sangloter. Il se leva puis la prise dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse à ce moment-là, elle le serra encore plus et enfouis sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit qu'il frissonna. Elle s'éloigna de lui et sécha ses larmes. Ils commencèrent à parler en même temps quand Severus cria en se tenant le bras gauche, là où la marque des Ténèbres s'y logeait. Les seules paroles qu'il prononça fut :

\- Pardon… Hermione, la guerre commence. Vas rejoindre Potter et compagnie et passe prendre Draco en passage. Sache que c'est Lily Evans que j'aimais, mais je dois retirer son fantôme de moi. Je peux te dire clairement que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant. Lily restera un souvenir dans ma tête mais toi tu es dans mon cœur.

Puis il partit en courant rejoindre les autres professeurs. Hermione fut tellement bouleversée par ce discours, qu'elle se mit automatiquement à courir cherchez Harry et les Gryffondor. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. J'enlaçai Harry, Ginny et Ron. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Sans réfléchir, Mione courra en criant « Severus ! Severus, attend ! » Avant qu'il ne parte dehors. Elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Severus la serra encore plus fort. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le regarda comme elle ne l'a jamais regardé. Tout le monde était abasourdit et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Severus se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, la jeune fille répondis automatiquement au baiser. Au même moment, des sortilèges éclatèrent dehors. Le nouveau couple se séparèrent en se regardant et dirent en même temps « Je t'aime, ne meurt pas ! »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, tout en s'inquiétant. Dehors, il y avait, devant la Grande Porte, le côté Bien et de l'autre côté, le Mal. Tous engagèrent un féroce combat, le Bien combattit comme ils n'avaient jamais combattu. A un moment, Mione vit Severus avec Draco en face de Lucius Malfoy et de Fenrir Greyback. Ils avaient du mal à combattre alors elle courut donc vers eux puis comme si l'amour et l'amitié prit le dessus, elle lança alors un dangereux sortilège de magie noire que Severus seul lui a appris. Elle tua alors Greyback en une seule fois puis Draco lança un Avada Kedavra à son propre père. Tout à coup, ils virent deux énormes lumières, vertes et rouges. Ce fut Harry contre Voldemort. Et Harry tua Voldemort d'un coup de grâce.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvèrent. Hermione courus vers Severus et s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis, devant tout le monde, il la souleva tout en souriant. Depuis ce jour-là, ce fut la fin du règne de Voldemort et aussi la fin du vieux Severus acariâtre.

Aujourd'hui, le 1er Septembre 2010, une jeune femme fut à la plateforme 9 ¾ en compagnie de son mari Severus, ainsi que leur fille Eileen Lily Snape, en hommage à la mère de Severus et à Lily Evans Potter, qui rentra en 1ère année et leur fils John Draco Snape qui lui rentra en deuxième année. Le jeune couple vit Harry et Ginny accompagné de leurs enfants. Puis Ron et Lavande de leurs filles. Neville et Luna arrivèrent avec leur bébé de 6 mois. Hermione fit un énorme bisou à ses enfants puis à son mari.

_ A ce moment précis, elle sut exactement ce que le bonheur voulait dire._

** FIN.**


End file.
